1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of MOS protection and initialization circuits.
2. Prior Art
In integrated circuits, such as MOS circuits, transients often occur when power is applied. Some of these transients, particularly in a system using many integrated circuits, can place the system in an undesirable status, provide false readings or cause countless other problems. To prevent this, numerous prior art circuits are used. For example, bi-stable circuits (flip-flops) are frequently employed. The output of these bi-stable circuits are used to control, among other circuits, the tri-state output of a buffer. The bi-stable circuit prevents transient outputs from the buffer until the bi-stable circuit is re-set. Then the buffer operates normally.
These prior art circuits have the disadvantage of requiring power to operate and, thus, there is always a delay associated with, for example, disabling an output buffer, or other circuit.
As will be seen, the present invention discloses a protection circuit, which may be used on output buffers or in other applications, which effectively operates with no power applied.